The Change
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: What has happen to the Gang, Fred and Daphne are Married, Shaggy doesn’t eat, Velma just states the Obvious, and Scooby Barks, instead of talking. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Change.

Chapter 1

The Crooked Sceam.

* * *

_I do not own anything, DC comics does._

* * *

"There's your Phantom", said Velma, to the police, as she pointed to a lady in her fifties.

"But-But..." Muttered the lady as the police men grabbed hold of her and started to take her off to the police car.

"Don't deny it Mrs. Lindale. Here's the costume and unicycle we found hidden under your bed", said Fred as he showed the police officers the evidence.

"But ever since I broke my hip last fall, I can barely climb the stairs. How could I possible ride on one of those things, even if I knew how?" Asked Mrs. Lindale, still trying to prove her innocent.

"That's what you'd like every one to believe. It's obvious that you stole and hid you're own jewels, in order to collect the insurance on them." Said Daphne, stating the facts as they were so far.

"That's all the proof I need", said one of the officers.

"Come along Mrs. Lindale, your going to jail for a long, long time", said the Other Officer as they put her in the back of the police car.

"But I didn't do it", protested Mrs. Lindale.

"Yeah, Yeah, Tell it to the Judge", was the only response she got, before the car drove off.

As soon as the police car was out of sight the gang started to laugh.

"What do you say we go get something to eat, my treat", said Fred as he held up the jewels that Mrs. Lindale had been accused of stealing.

"Nah, I'm not hungry", said Shaggy.

"You're never hungry, that's why your so Skinny", said Velma, as she gave Shaggy a playful shove.

"That's a brilliant observation, Miss State-The-Obvious", replied Shaggy playfully.

"You know we would never have been able to pull that off without your expertise on the unicycle, you're so graceful", said Fred as he gave Daphne a hug.

"After all those years I spent training with the circus what did you expect", asked Daphne.

"Feisty too, I guess that's why I married you", replied Fred, giving Daphne a big kiss.

After they had finished kissing, Fred said, "Well, if nobody wants to eat, then whaddya say we commit another crime".

"Yeah" yelled the gang, well Scooby Barked.

* * *

_The next chapter will be made up by me, I am just like, putting a twist onto a DC comic. Its not the First time, my Ravenous story was a DC comic, but with my twist for an ending._

**_~Velms~_**


	2. Chapter 2

The Change.

Chapter 2

Being caught.

* * *

_This is all made up by me :D_

_I do not own Scooby or the rest of the Gang though :(_

* * *

After a nice and sunny relaxation in the sun, the gang had decided to go to Sam's burger joint, for something to eat. Since Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs were running on empty.

It wasn't long before they arrived out the front of the Burger Joint, after parking the Mystery Machine they all got out, and headed in.

"Like, I can't wait to get myself a nice big Pepperoni Pizza, with a toping of wipe cream", said Shaggy as he seated himself down at the nearest table.

"Yuck, I just can't see how your stomach is able to survive after eating a combination like that", Replied Velma with a disgusted look on her face.

"Can I help it if my taste for food is a lot wider then others", laughed Shaggy, as he waved for a waitress.

Well, they waited for a waitress to come over; Daphne had picked up the morning paper, and started reading it since the gang where on the front page.

"Guys you...", Daphne was cut short as the waitress came over and asked them what they wanted to order.

"I will have a Pepperoni Pizza with wipe cream, tomato source, and don't forget the chocolate syrup", replied Shaggy.

"Ree roo", added Scooby.

"Sure thin", and what would the rest of y'all like", asked the waitress not the least bit amazed at Shaggy's request since they always ate there.

"I think I will just order a chocolate milk shake, I seem to have lost my appetite", replied Velma.

"And I will have a salad", put in Daphne.

"And I will have a cheese burger", grinned Fred.

Just then the waitress finished writing down their orders, and headed of to the cooking room to give the chef their orders.

"So what was it, you were going to say before the Waitress came", asked Fred, looking over at Daphne.

"I was about to tell you, that we are suspected of robbery, and accused of nearly sending an innocent women to jail." Replied Daphne.

"What, you're kidding right", asked Fred, nearly choking on a glass of water.

"No, it says right here in the newspaper", replied Daphne, pointing at the new article.

The heading on the page read.

**Are Mystery-Inc really Kid Heroes.**

It then went on to Read.

_The Mystery-Inc. kids accused an innocent woman, of the crime of stealing her own jewels so she could collect the insurance, and then left the scene with the crime unsolved and the stolen merchandise unfound. Even more surprising, it turns out that they have acted in the same manor on two other recent investigations. It is believed that the kids may be the ones with the stolen merchandise, from the unsolved cases._

"Jinkies, I don't believe it, we never even heard of a case were a lady was trying to get insurance on her jewels, let alone went and tried to solve it", said Velma, a little shocked.

"Like, Man, those newspaper guys have really got things mixed up", added Shaggy.

"Reah", agreed Scooby.

"As soon, as we have something to eat, I think we should go and visit this lady, does the newspaper tell you her name, Daph", asked Fred.

"Yes, here is a picture of her, with her name underneath it, its Mrs. Lindale; it says she lives on St. Lock Rd." Replied Daphne, pointing to the picture with the address and name underneath.

Just then the waitress came back out with their orders.

It didn't take long for the gang to finish there meals, and go back to the mystery Machine, well most of them, Shaggy and Scooby had to be dragged out.

* * *


	3. Interview Mrs Lindale

The Change.

Chapter 3

Interview Mrs. Lindale.

* * *

_This is all made up by me :D_

_I do not own Scooby or the rest of the Gang though :(_

_P.S. I am glad you like the story so far Gothicthundra, thanks for the reviews :)_

* * *

The Mystery Machine was soon driving down St. Lock Rd. it didn't take them long to find the house, as the Picture of Mrs. Lindale had been taken out the front of her home.

Once Fred parked the Mystery Machine, the gang got out, and headed for the house.

"Now all we have to do, is hope she will talk to us", said Fred, as he was about to knock on the door.

"Like, why wouldn't she want to talk to us for", asked Shaggy.

"Rhere Rhy", asked Scooby also.

"Because she probably thinks we were the ones who stole her jewels", replied Velma.

Just then Fred knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the door was open by Mrs. Lindale.

"Oh, it's you kids", she said just about to shut the door on them.

"Wait Mrs. Lindale, we are sorry you nearly got sent to Jail, but we have to ask you some questions, its very important, if you let us come in, I promise to explain every thing to you", said Fred, in an attempt to stop Mrs. Lindale from closing the door on them.

"And why should I listen to what you have to say, for all I know, you might be here to steal the rest of my jewels." Was the harsh reply Fred got.

"Mrs. Lindale I can promise you that we have never seen you before, and that the people you saw that looked like us, were imposters", said Daphne trying to smooth things over.

"If we were the Mystery-Inc you saw before, and had your jewels do you think we would come back here, knowing you might call the police?" Asked Velma.

"Well, I suppose not."

"The reason we are here is because someone is ruining our reputation, and we were hoping to question you one the Mystery-Inc you meet, so that we might get some clues as to who they are." Explained Fred.

"Well, you guys are a lot more polite then the group I met before." Said Mrs. Lindale. "I think you guys are who you say you are, come on in, and I will tell you every thing about the imposters that I can."

"Thank you, this is very nice of you, especially since what has happen to you", said Daphne.

They followed Mrs. Lindale to her lounge room, and waited for her to be seated before they started to ask her questions.

"So, what is it I can tell you that would be of help?" Mrs. Lindale asked them.

"Well for starters, their dog they had, did he ever speak", asked Velma.

"No, I don't think he ever did, but I don't see what help that will be, dogs don't speak", replied Mrs. Lindale confused.

"Like, every one knows that the dog in Mystery-Inc can talk", said Shaggy.

"Rear I ran ralk", said Scooby hurt.

"Oh my gosh, you can too", said Mrs. Lindale a little shocked.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the one who called himself Fred, and looked like me?" Asked Fred, wanting to know what his imposter looked like.

"Well, I know that he was about your height, he wore every thing you are wearing right now, but I guess that is not much help, is it?"

"No, not really, are there any small details you remember that might have been different to how I look now?"

"Not really, I can't think of anything.... no wait a minute, yes, yes there was something that he wore that is different to what you are wearing." Said Mrs. Lindale, as she remembered something.

"What was it?" Fred asked.

"He was wearing a red ascot."

"A red ascot, well there is defiantly one thing he and I do not have in common, and that is colour taste, who in there right mind would wear a red ascot", said Fred.

Just then Shaggy snickered, and whispered to Velma, "Who in there right mind would wear an ascot at all."

"That's not nice", whispered back Velma, stomping on his toe.

"Ouch" yelped Shaggy.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Asked Mrs. Lindale.

"No, he just stubbed his toe that's all", said Velma before he could tell them what she did.

"Is there any thing you can tell me about the girl that looked like me", asked Daphne.

"Hmmm... let me see well your wearing the same colour dress, and same scarf, Ah... yes I know something that she was wearing that was different."

"What, my head band?" Asked Daphne.

"Yes, she was wearing a black head band."

"Ewwwwwww....she clearly doesn't have any taste in fashion", winded Daphne, when she heard what her imposter was wearing. "If some one is going to pose as me, you would think they had some fashion sense."

"Before you ask me about your double young lady, I can tell you right now, what she had that was different." Said Mrs. Lindale.

"Oh, really, what is that?" Asked Velma.

"She was wearing round glasses."

"Hmmm... interesting", said Velma.

"Like man, what about me, what was my double like?" Asked Shaggy.

"Well, for one, he didn't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"He didn't talk like a hippy, that's what he didn't talk like; also he wore a green pea shirt, with a white collar and zip." Said Mrs. Lindale.

"I don't talk like a hippy." Said Shaggy in defense.

"Yes you do" replied Velma.

"Rwat Rabout ry rouble", asked Scooby.

"Well he didn't talk."

"I so do not talk like a hippy", said Shaggy again, not paying any attention to what was being said.

"You do too, you always say Like, and man, and other thing." Replied Velma.

"Also he wore a black collar with a tag on it that read SD, but the letters where green, not yellow."

"Thank you very much for your time Mrs. Lindale, if we find the imposters, and your jewels, we promise to retune them", said Fred.

"No problem, I hope you find those imposters before they trick any more people." Said Mrs. Lindale as she saw the gang to the door.

Once they had left, they all piled into the Mystery Machine.

"Now where?" Asked Daphne.

"I don't speak like a hippy."

"Huh, what has that got to do with where we are going" asked Daphne.

"Oh, never mind Shaggy, he is in his own little world right now." said Velma, who was trying to hid a smile.

"But it's true." Said Shaggy.

"Look Shaggy, you do talk like a hippy, but every one likes that, we like the way you talk", said Velma.

"Oh, really, you like the way I talk?" Asked Shaggy.

"Yes, now will you drop the subject?" Sighed Velma.

"Fred, where are we of too now", asked Daphne.

"Well I'm not really sure, lets go back to Sam's Burger joint and look at all the clues we have so far", replied Fred, as he started up the Mystery Machine.

* * *

Hope you like this new chapter, please leave a review.

Velms.


	4. Strickes Again

The Change.

Chapter 4

Strickes again.

* * *

_Okay I have borrowed more from the comic so my story makes sense._

_I don't own anything, DC comic does. So if you like it, thank DC comics for this chapter, not me ;)_

* * *

"So this is where you say you saw the living dragon?" asked Fred.

"Yup, the same one that swallowed up some of the other artifacts", replied the security guard, at the museum. "I hope you kids live up to your Rep, and can handle this, because I am scared of it, and Frank, the other guard, has vanished."

"Grrrrr..."

"Looks like Scooby has caught a sent", said Daphne, as Scooby growled, and then started running up some stairs.

Just then every one started to follow Scooby, apart from Shaggy, who was nowhere in sight.

"LOOK! It's the living dragon" Yelled Velma, when they rounded a corner.

When the Dragon saw the gang, it ran off.

"Get him." Yelled Fred, as everyone ran after it.

Scooby did just that, and started running after it.

"It's getting away." Said the Guard.

"Not for long, it sounds like Scooby Caught him", said Velma, as they heard barking.

Just then they ran around the corner to see Scooby Growling on top of a guard, who was half in, and half out of the dragon suit.

"Good work boy, you captured the living dragon." Praised Velma.

"Frank?" Said the other guard that had been with them.

"What's going on, where am I, get this crazy mutt off of me", said Frank in bit of a daze.

Just then Daphne sneaked out of the room, and to where Shaggy was, since he had been the one in the monster suit.

"Good Job" She whispered.

"Piece of Cake, as soon as I got around the corner, I put Frank in the costume, he was just coming too, when I left." Said Shaggy. "The artifacts are hanging out the back window on a piece of string, this crime racket we've got going, RULES", added Shaggy.

Just then the both of them walked back in the room, where the police where taking Frank away.

"I just can't believe Frank was the crook behind all this." Said the Guard.

"Well, our work here is done, we will be going now", said Fred.

"Yeah, sure.... you know it just goes to show you just how well you know somebody."

And at the gang left, collected the artifacts from around the back, and took off, to commit another crime.

* * *

_I had to borrow another part from a DC comic, so the story would make sense. Don't worry the next chapters will be made up by me_, _and I will not need any more stuff from the Comic._

_P.S. Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow :)_


	5. On the Trail

The Change.

Chapter 5

On the Trail.

* * *

_This is all made up by me :D_

_I do not own Scooby or the rest of the Gang though :(_

* * *

It had been two days now, since they had talked to Mrs. Lindale, and they still didn't have any Ideas, where the imposters where, or who they might be.

It was just then that Shaggy and Scooby walked back into Mystery-Inc's headquarters, with the morning paper.

"Hey guys, guess what", he said when he entered.

"What", asked Daphne who had popped her head out of the kitchen.

"We like, made the front page again."

"Rear, ront rage." Added Scooby.

"Oh great, now what", asked Daphne as she came over, and snatched the paper out of Shaggy's hands.

"Something about stolen artifacts, and some dragon, hey, like is there any lunch for me and Scoob?"

"Yeah, it's in the Kitchen, I just made some, for you guys, and the rest of the gang." Mumbled Daphne as she read the paper.

"Like speaking of the rest of the gang, where are Velma and Fred", asked Shaggy.

"Huh? Oh they went out to see if they could find any info on acrobats, that might have quit the circus lately."

"Why?"

"Well, Mrs. Lindale had been accused of being the phantom right."

"Yeah, so"

"Well who ever was the phantom, had to of been really good at riding a unicycles, and where else would someone learn to ride a unicycle, but the circus."

"Like, that makes sense."

Just then they heard the Mystery-Machine pull up, out the front of the house.

"Well, that them, there back, I wonder if they found any thing out, and if they've seen the paper", said Daphne as she went out to greet them.

Shaggy and Scooby followed close behind.

"Did you guys find anything useful", asked Daphne.

"We sure did", replied Fred.

"We also found out, that our doubles have struck again", said Velma holding a newspaper.

"Yeah, we know", replied Shaggy.

"So what did you guys find out", asked Daphne.

"Lets go inside first", replied Fred.

Once inside the gang sat down at the table, and began lunch, while Fred and Velma started telling them what they had found out.

"Well, it was quite simple really, a circus went past here about 2 years ago, and one of the members, Miss. Kelly Tugging, quit the circus well it was in town, not only that, she was also the girl who did all those high wire acts, one of her high wire acts, was to ride a unicycle across the type wire." Said Velma, and she showed the gang a picture of Kelly.

"No offence Velms, but if she is one of the imposters, she must be posing as me, because she defiantly has my figure", said Daphne.

"Don't worry, no offence taken." Mumbled Velma.

"But that's not all", added Fred.

"Oh, what else did you find out?" Asked Daphne.

"We found out that one year after staying here, she got married to a Mr. Logan Crates." Replied Fred.

"We also have a picture of him." Added Velma.

"Well, I must admit he is cute looking, if he is playing anyone it would be you Fred."

"That's what we thought." Replied Fred, not knowing if Daphne had given him a compliment or not.

"Okay, so we have pictures on who might be playing me and Fred, but what about Shaggy, and you Velma?" Asked Daphne.

"Well we did a bit of asking around." Replied Fred.

"And we found out that after Logan and Kelly got married, they were seen hanging around with a tall lanky guy, we don't know his name, and a girl name Miss. Tally Hands", added Velma.

"So, like we don't know the name of the guy who could be playing me?" Asked Shaggy.

"No, at the moment we don't, but I think if we did a little more investigating it won't be long before we find out who he is." Replied Velma.

"Well gang, I think its time to split up." Said Fred, as he stood up from the table.

"That's a great Idea Freddy, you and I can go look up the Crates, while Shaggy, Velma and Scooby can go see if they can find out any more on who might be playing Shaggy." Said Daphne, as she too jumped up from the table, and started pulling Fred outside.

And So Daphne and Fred went off to pay the Crates a visit, while Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby went of too see if they could find any more on the guy who was playing Shaggy.

* * *

_As promised I got the nex chapter up today :)_

Hope you liked it, and please leave a Review.

~Velms~

_P.S. Sorry I have been so slow with this story, but I have been busy with school, not to mention a Scooby story I have been working on for a month or more, I hope to have it up soon, its called_ _**Scooby Doo in France. **Its suposed to be like the Scooby Doo movie, **Scooby Doo in Mexico**. I have been doing a lot of research on the internet to make sure it all true, and I nearly have the first chapter ready. So if any one is interested, it should be ready about the 20th of Dec._


	6. First Leads

The Change.

Chapter 6

First Leads.

* * *

_This is all made up by me :D_

_Thank You Very much too every one who has reviewed it means a lot to get a review. It helps with the writing._

_I do not own Scooby or the rest of the Gang though :(_

* * *

It wasn't long before Daphne and Fred arrived out the front of the Crates place.

"Fred, do you think they are the ones who could be posing as you and I", asked Daphne.

"I'm not sure, but I would say it is very probable, that they are", replied Fred, as he turned the van off, and started heading for the front door, followed by Daphne.

When they had reached the front door Fred had knocked, but nobody came to answer it.

"Do you think they might have gone out." Asked Daphne, as she tried to peep through a window, with no success.

"I'd say so, there is no car in the drive way... hey what are you doing?" Asked Fred.

"I was just going to see if the door was locked properly, that's all." Replied Daphne, turning the door knob.

"Daph, nobody in their right mind would leave their house, and not lock it." Said Fred.

"Yeah I know that, but I said I wanted to see if the door was locked properly, and if I can open the door with this piece of bubble gum, and hair pin, it wasn't locked properly", replied Daphne, "Ah, see, what did I tell you, they didn't lock there door properly." Said Daphne once the door was open.

"You're not seriously thinking of going inside are you Daph, that's breaking and entering, and we don't even know if they are the culprits yet", said Fred.

"Oh, I'd say they are the culprits, didn't you notice that unicycle over by the wall", asked Daphne as she entered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything."

"Oh, C'mon Fred, how many people would have a Unicycles in their back yard", asked Daphne.

"Not many I guess, you know you are lucky this is a quiet street, and that nobody saw you pick that lock", said Fred, as he followed Daphne inside the house.

The house looked pretty typical, it had a few photos, and newspaper clippings hanging on the wall to their right, and on their left was a shelf with some odd looking wooden objects. Daphne had gone to look at the photos and newspaper clippings, while Fred had gone to have a look at the odd objects.

"Hey Fred, come have a look at this." Said Daphne after reading one of the articles.

"What is it?" Asked Fred, walking over, and taking a look at the article Daphne was looking at.

"Notice any thing about this article?" Asked Daphne.

"Sure, its about us when we solved the mystery of Old Ironface." Replied Fred, walking back over to the odd objects, and picking one of them up.

"Yeah, but didn't you notice, how the year sentence was circled", asked Daphne.

"Yes, but what's so good about that?" Asked Fred, half paying attention to Daphne.

"Oh, will you put that down, and come over here, and read this." Said Daphne, as she walked over to Fred, and snatched the object off of him, and put it back down on the shelf.

Only, when she put the object down, which looked a lot like an ear, the whole shelf began to wobble, and all the other objects fell down onto the ground.

"Oh, great, now look what you did." Complain Fred.

"Well, it never would have happen if you hadn't been playing with that silly ear in the first place." Replied Daphne, as she started to pick all the objects, including the ear back up.

Just when she was placing the last object back in its proper place, they could hear a car, they both hoped that the car would go pass, but it didn't, they heard it turn up the drive way, and then turn off.

"Leave it to Daphne to get us in a jam." Companied Fred.

"Stop complaining and start looking for a hiding place." Replied Daphne as she walked further into the house, and found a closet full of clothes in it. "Quick in here Fred."

They closed the closet door behind them, just as they heard the front door open. They then heard two voices.

"That's strange, I though I locked the door, when we left." Said a female voice.

"Well you better take better care next time, we don't need any one getting in here, and finding you know what." Replied a male voice.

"Yes, you right, well nobody seems to have been in here, so lets get changed into our costumes, and meet the others." Said the female voice.

Fred and Daphne waited a while before they spoke.

"I think they've gone into another room." Whispered Fred, to Daphne.

"Yeah, I think so."

"So what was it on the newspaper clipping that you wanted me to read?" Asked Fred.

"Well, you know how I said the sentence was circled, well, I read a little further down, and it says that Mama Mione, had a daughter around 16, and she went to live with her Aunt, when her mother was sent to prison."

"So, she had a daughter huh, you don't think Kelly is her daughter do you, I mean their surnames are all wrong." Said Fred.

"She could have changed her name you know." Replied Daphne.

"Yeah, that's a possibility." Considered Fred.

Just then they heard a door open, and footsteps walking towards the door, they where in, the footsteps then stopped, both Fred and Daphne held their breath.

"You said they where in the closet right?" Asked a male voice right outside of the door, the sudden words made Fred and Daphne's hearts jump in their mouths.

They then heard a faint female voice saying yes. As those word where said, the door open, and a male blond looked at them, all Daphne and Fred could do was smile.

* * *

_Okay that's chapter 6. What did you think? _

_Please leave a review and let me know._

_Velms._

_P.S. There should still be another 3 chapters after this ;)_


	7. The Heat is On

The Change.

Chapter 7

The Supernatural.

* * *

_Wow *blows the dust off of the Folder this was in* Long time no writty._

_This is all made up by me :D_

_I do not own Scooby or the rest of the Gang though :(_

* * *

Since Fred had taken the Van, Shaggy Scooby and Velma where left to walk to the Lizzy's Pizzas. It was about a ten minutes walk from their house to Lizzy's Pizzas. The fist five minutes of the walk was silent, and it was starting to get on Shaggy's nerves.

"So, why are you going to Lizzy's Pizzas for?" Asked Shaggy, even though he new the answer. His main reason for asking was to break the silence.

"Well, the Crates, and Telly have been seen hanging out there with the guy we think might be playing for you. So we are going there to ask around and see if we can find out this guys name." Replied Velma. "But I think you already knew that. Right?" She asked knowing all to well that Shaggy had known the answer to the question he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure. Like, why don't we ever hang out at Lizzy'a Pizzas for?" Asked Shaggy.

At this question Velma stopped, and turned around to face Shaggy.

"Shagg, you know the answer to that question too. Why do you keep asking questions you know the answers to?" She asked, then she noticed that Scooby was lagging behind, and when he saw her looking at him, he dove into the bread shop he was near, obviously there was something those two knew that she didn't.

"Well... huh.. you see... it's like this... Hey do you want to get a snack or something?" Asked Shaggy quickly changing the topic.

"Mr. Rogers that's not going to work, your hiding something and I want to know what it is, now spill the bean." Demanded Velma, getting annoyed.

Shaggy hung his head, and started at the ground, he knew Velma was very found of it, and he knew she had leant it to her with the belief that he would take very good care of it, and now it was broken, destroyed, by him, and he had to tell her, if not now later. Still staring at the ground, he began to speak.

"Well Velms it's like this, remember that......" Before Shaggy could tell her, a shout could be heard on the other side of the street.

"Hey it's Daphne and Fred, that was quick, I guess the Crates weren't at home." Said Velma, as she started heading towards Daphne and Fred.

"Huh... oh, yeah." Replied Shaggy as he followed Velma across the road. 'Well at least I got out of that sticky situation for now.' Thought Shaggy, as he and Velma reached Daphne and Fred.

Hey man, I thought we agreed to meet at the Old Lady's house." Fred told them.

"Huh, like do you mean Mrs. Lindale? Asked Shaggy.

"What the heck are you talking about Tod, we robed that Old Lady blind already, why would we go back?" Asked Daphne.

"Never mind Tod, he's like totally not all there today." Replied Velma quickly, realizing that they where not the real Daphne and Fred.

"Where's the Dog?" Asked Fred.

"Oh, sorry we left him at Todd's house, give us, like, a minute and we will be back, with the Dog at the Old Gal's house." Replied Velma, as she took hold of Shaggy's arm, and started running away. Once they where around the corner and safe, she stopped and let go of Shaggy.

"What, what that all about?" Asked Shaggy still a little puzzled.

"That was the fake Daphne and Fred." Replied Velma.

"You mean.."

"Yes I mean we meet Daph and Fred's fake doubles, we also found out you're double's name, and thanks to Scooby going into that bread shop, we got out of that sticky situation." Velma told him, as she started heading towards the Shop she had seen Scooby go into.

"So what now?" Asked Shaggy, following her.

"Well lets pick up Scooby, and double back to the Crates home, I have a funny feeling Daphne and Fred are in trouble." Answered Velma.

After Getting Scooby, they hailed a cab, and asked to be taken to the crates place. On the way there Velma's thoughts went back to when Shaggy had been acting strange.

"So what where you going to tell me earlier before the Fake Fred and Daphne showed up?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just going to....hey I just thought of something." Said Shaggy hurryingly.

"What's that?" Asked Velma raising an eyebrow.

"You spoke like a hippy when we meet the Fake Fred and Daph, why was that?" Asked Shaggy.

"You're trying to change the topic again." Was Velma's only reply.

"No I'm not, I just like, want to know why you did that for."

"Oh well Fred and I did a bit of asking around, and it would seem my double is bit of a hippy, so I thought I better talk like one or they might have caught wind that we weren't Tally and Tod." Velma told him simply.

"Oh, I see... good thinking."

"Thanks. No will you tell me what you where going to say before." Asked Velma.

"Hey, where here." Replied Shaggy.

'I guess not.' Velma thought to herself as she paid the cab and followed Shaggy and Scooby to the front door.

Shaggy had knocked on the door but no one answered.

"I guess they are not home." Said Shaggy.

"Good thing I brought my skeleton keys with me." Said Velma.

"Yeah, they will get us in right?" Asked Shaggy.

"Yes they wil... hey aren't you a little bit worried that I said Skeleton keys?" Asked Velma a little puzzled.

"Like, not really, we are not in a spooky place, so it doesn't really bug me." Replied Shaggy.

"Ah, okay." Velma had gotten the door open and they started to walk in, and search the house room by room, it wasn't till they go to the kitchen that they saw Fred and Daphne, but they where not in good shape.

"Guys are you okay?" Asked Velma as she walked up to them, and started to untie their ropes.

Yeah, were fine." Replied Fred.

"But I am not sure if I would have been fine if I was tired up for another ten minutes." Added Daphne, rubbing her arms where the rope had been.

"Fred your trap worked." A female voice said behind them.

"It always does, doesn't it." Replied a male voice.

"What are you doing back here?" Asked Velma, she had turned around and saw the fake Fred and Daphne standing in the door way, the fake Fred held a revolver in his hand, and had it pointed at them.

"We knew you where not Tally and Todd, and figured you would come looking for you're friends so we decided to follow you." Replied The Fake Fred. "Now you will all die for medaling with our planes." He added.

"Any final words?" asked the fake Daphne.

"Yeah, like I'm sorry Velma." Shouted out Shaggy quickly.

"Huh, what for?" Asked Velma.

"For breaking you're new version of the MP4 before you had a chance to make another one, and like, then when I tried to make it by reading your blue print, I dropped it into Scooby's Doggy bowl, which ruined you blue print." Replied Shaggy.

"Oh that's okay Shaggy.... You WHAT!!!! I am going to kill you for that." Yelled Velma in anger.

"Oh that won't be necessary, we will do that for you." Smiled the Fake Fred evilly, as his finger tightened over the trigger.

"Good, shoot him first." Said Velma angrily.

"Like, Velma I didn't mean it." Said Shaggy, who was standing next to her.

"I'm not talking to you, even for the last few seconds we have." Replied Velma removing her hands from behind her, and crossing them, making sure her right hand was near Shaggy.

Just then the fake Fred pulled the trigger of the gun, and the bullet went flying towards Shaggy........................

* * *

Okay that's it for chapter 7, sorry some parts are rushed, or it doesn't quit make sense, but I'm in a big hurry and wanted to get the next chapter of this story up.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.

~Velms~


	8. All Wraped Up

The Change.

Chapter 8

All is Warped up.

_A Big sorry to every one who has reviewed and has been reading this story, I have just been so busy I have totally forgotten all about this story, but I am finally getting around to putting up the Final Chapter. YAY._

_This is all made up by me :D_

_I do not own Scooby or the rest of the Gang though :(_

* * *

Shaggy held his breath waiting for the bullet he knew was coming to hit him fair and square in the chest. Only it never came, it never reached its mark, as soon as the gun had gone off there was a clicking of metal hitting metal.

"What…how...did you survive that?" Muttered the fake Fred, staring at Shaggy with unbelieving eyes that he was still alive.

"Oh I think I know." Replied Velma as she threw the Magnet that she was holding in her right hand at the Fake Fred's hand that was holding the gun. "Now Fred, grab them." She shouted, as she rushed for the Fake Daphne, taking her down, while Fred, caught the still dazed imposer of himself.

"I'm just calling the police now." Called Daphne, as she took out her new Mobile and rang them up.

While all this was going on Shaggy was still standing in the same place as when the gun went of at him.

"Ra rou rall right?" Asked a worried Scooby, since Shaggy hadn't moved or said a word yet.

"Yeah, like I'm fine, just a little shocked that all." Replied Shaggy, petting Scooby on the head.

It wasn't long before the police showed up and took the imposters way. Once the police had left Fred turned to the gang. "Well guys it looks like all we have to do now is trap the Fake Velma and Shaggy, that shouldn't be to hard, Daphne and I will go to the place they had arranged to meet with the fake us, and when they are caught in the act, well get the drop on them."

Sound like a plane to me." Replied Velma.

"Well that sure whent to plane." Said Daphne happily, while sipping on a strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah our doubles didn't even see what was coming." Giggled Velma from across the table.

I wonder why Shaggy didn't come with us for?" Thought Fred, munching on some more French fries.

"He hasn't been very talkative since we were captured by our doubles." Replied Daphne.

"I think he might still be getting over the shock of nearly being killed." Mused Velma. "I think I might go and pay him a visit."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Asked Fred getting up from the table.

"No it's okay, I'll go over there by myself, I need to make sure he isn't to mad at me for putting his life at risk.' Replied Velma. "You know there was a very high chance that my idea could have backfired, meaning he could have been killed. I need to apologized to him." Added Velma getting up from the table and heading out of the malt shop.

It was a good thing Shaggy didn't live far from the malt shop, then again, it wasn't too good either because it meant she would have to face Shaggy sooner, and try and mend things up with him. Thought Velma, as she headed down the well known path to his house. Oh she knew what she had down was wrong, and ever since then her stomach had been turning inside out about it. She could have gotten him to fire at her, but no, she was too scared, she told him to fire at Shaggy, of all people why Shaggy. He had been her best friend since she could remember, and now he probable didn't even want to talk to her any more.

Well here was his house, she walked up the steps and found herself staring at the door, did she dare knock on it, and try to mend things, or would she just walk away and leave it for another day. She was very nearly tempted to when all of a sudden the door opened and there was Shaggy standing there.

'Oh like, what are you doing here Velms?" He asked not actually looking at her.

'Well… I came to…you know see how you were holding up, and too….well apologize for what I did today, I had no right, I should have gotten him to fire at me not you." She paused for a moment to let what she said sink-in be fore she added. "Could you ever forgive me."

"Like your not mad at me." Asked Shaggy lifting his head and looking at her.

To say Velma was shocked would have been a understatement, she was frozen still my amazement, here she thought Shaggy was staying home and not talking to any of them because he was mad at her, while the whole time we was worried she was mad at him.

'Wait, you think I am mad at you.?" Asked Velma. "Why?"

Because I broke… well you know."

"Shaggy, you are the one who should be mad, not me, I don't mind if you broke the MP thing, and destroyed the blue prints."

'Your not." Asked Shaggy in surprise.

"No I'm not." She replied.

"Well like why did you think I would be mad at you for, you know me and Scoob are always the bait. We, like risk our lives all the time."

"Oh Shaggy you are the best friend ever." Cried Velma, as she hugged him.

* * *

_Oky I'm gonna end the story on this note, of happiness and friendship._

_I bet it's the worst chapter ever for this story, but I am so busy but I wanted to finish this story for the readers who have been waiting so long._

_Thanks to every one who reviewed, it's what pushed me to writing the end of this._

_Let me know how this chapter went. PLEASE!_

_~Velms~_


End file.
